The present invention relates to equipment for air, sea, road and rail public transport vehicles and to transit areas.
All the relative or absolute figures given hereinafter are of an approximate nature and can vary as a function of the enclosed area, hereinafter referred to as the cabin, as well as the degree of luxury. In addition, for reasons of clarity, the seats for sitting have planar faces. The luxury of an individual choice between a sitting position in companionship and a stretched out position in isolation has only been an unprofitable dream.